Mix it up!
by topstar-monkey
Summary: Give me a pairing, give me a song and the radio plays it all day long.
1. Information

Hi everyone! I'm just going to quickly inform you about the idea of this story.  
>You can request any pairing you want. I will write a ministory about them. It doesn't matter if the characters are original or not (examples: oc!pairings like Brazil x Argentina, half ocpairings like Russia x Serbia and original pairings like Germany x Hungary).<br>Also if you want to be specific of the gender say it in the request. Just put fem or male in front the characters name (examples: femEngland, malePortugal and so on). Otherwise I will just write the characters original gender or if it's a oc!character I will just go with the most popular idea of the gender or with the one that feels the best for me.  
>While I'm writing I will be listening to a random song. The song will quite affect the mood and situations of the chapters. The name of the chapters will also be the same as the songs name.<br>If you have any song or situation were you want the pairing to be, just write it in your request. You can also request a pairing that has already been written.  
>I'm ready for your request, so shoot.<p> 


	2. America x England

****Okay, so here is the first couple request of a friend of mine, who had no idea why she needed to name two random countries. I forgot to mention that the rating may go up considering what you're requesting ****

I'm European

America x England

"Why can't you stay with me?"

"America don't be an idiot. You know I have to go to the EU-meeting." The puppy look in America's eyes had not worked. Strange, but that wouldn't stop him. Oh no, he had a mission. A mission that he needed to complete. And that mission was to make England be here with him, snuggled together in the bed, and not go to the stupid meeting.

"It's not like you're European or anything." America argued back. "Oh, and what makes you think that?" England asked while raising one of his large but surprisingly attractive eyebrow.

"Well~ You live in your little island away from everyone. And you keep correcting people who call you European and not British." England's eyes twitched. Does he need to be angry of the amount of ignorance or just don't care at all. He settled for the first opinion. "You moron! I am both European and British."

America lifted his head up in curiosity. "Really? But what's the need to go to the meeting. It's not like every European nation will be there. Like one of the Nordics, the one who dresses in dark blue, has a hat on and has imagery friends like you do." "How dare you! They are not imagery friends." England huffed from his spot.

America didn't pay a lot of thought to this. "Yeah, whatever dude, but he's never in the EU meetings." "Of course he isn't. He isn't part of the EU. And how the effing hell, do you know that? You have never shown any knowledge of these things before" "That's not true. I know something, no need to look so suspicious." America gave England an innocent smile. England stared at him for a while. But when no movements were made he just decided to change the topic. "Fine then… But Europe and the EU are two different things."

"Really now? That's interesting, tell me more about it." America mumbled as he put his hands around England. "Well, the EU stands for the… God damn America I'm going to be late!" America grinned. Well, isn't this perfect? "If you're already going to be late, why just don't skip the whole meeting?"


	3. Japan x South Korea

Can't let you go

Japan x South Korea

It was stupid. The things Japan felt when he looked at South Korea. When South Korea smiled or when he was happily claiming that everything originated in Korea. It felt like small fireflies had entered his life and made it bright again. It brought a smile to his face. And there weren't so many things anymore in Japans life that could make him smile. Still, South Korea managed to do it.

It was stupid how he wanted to make every idiot who ever made South Korea stop smiling disappear. Because that miserable look didn't fit South Korea at all. It seemed like life had vanished from his eyes. And that made Japans life oh so dark again.

Japan was in good terms with America and he didn't like to talk bad about anybody. But sometimes he went through all the bad words he knew when he saw South Korea give America an admiring look. Or when he hugged China, but not him. Never him.

It was stupid because of all people in this world he must have hurt South Korea the most. He was once on the other side of the adoring eyes, but the adoring looks had changed into a look of hatred. Those hugs didn't exist anymore. Others would have already given up and moved on. But Japan couldn't. It was stupid how he just couldn't let South Korea go off his mind or from his heart.

****I love how different those two are. Japan is quite hard to write, so hopefully I managed to even get him a little bit right.****

****Songs is from an old (depends what you think is old) Korean band called 1TYM.****


	4. Prussia x Canada

****Fairytale - Prussia x Canada****

"Did you know that you're in a really horrible state right now?" Canada asked while taking care of Prussias damaged face.

There were bruises everywhere and he had a black eye, but even this couldn't stop Prussia from grinning. "Well if I'm in a horrible state, you should see your brother. I bet he went crying straight to England. Kesesese~"

"Yeah, and you came crying straight to me."

"Hey! I didn't cry, it was just some… sweat near my eyes. Yeah, exactly just some sweat!"

"Oh, but I thought the awesome Prussia didn't sweat?" Canada questioned him with a playful look in his eyes.

"Well…" Prussia flicked his tongue. "I must admit looking at you makes me always sweat." He chuckled at his own cheesy line and pulled Canada's face closer for a kiss. Canada turned his head so that Prussia's lips touched his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Prussia asked.

"I just…You know, I'm really sorry for him. I really don't know what has gotten into him. And I got seriously worried because…" Canada looked straight into Prussia's eyes and silently whispered "…you should never get hurt because of me."

"You silly little birdie." Prussia smiled. "You don't need to apologize for your brother. And of course he punched me. It's kind of a big bro thing. You know, test your brothers or sisters new boyfriends. You have no idea how evil I can be towards West's dates."

Canada smiled too. "I can only imagine."

"And for the record, I won't mind getting hurt for you." Prussia's lips approached Canada's face again. "You're quite the fairytale, darling." Prussia said, before getting the kiss he so much wanted.

****/****

****This is for LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14 and the song was fairytale from Alexander Rybak. Hope you like this. I have no idea how I ended to write about sweat. And I have always imagined that Prussia uses his big bro-card when Germany is dating someone. Also I put a little bit of protective brother America here, so hope you don't mind.****

****Aspiring Bartender thanks for comment, I feel so stupid about those small mistakes, but thanks for pointing them out. And of course, thanks to all of you who have commented. I try to update quickly.****


	5. France x England

****Toxic - France x England****

****Warning: light sexual themes, use of human names and a random guy's name****

Two figures were talking to each other in a dark alley. Near the exit of the alley there was a black car. Inside this car Francis Bonefoy's eyes followed the movements of these two like a hawk. He had to, otherwise he may never see his companion again.

Down the alley Arthur Kirkland was flirting with Mike Holm. This guy owned thousands of companies over the world and you could smell the money from far away. And right now he was going to get robbed by a sexy little Brit. Maybe it was a risky game, but a little excitement in life couldn't hurt.

As much Francis loved their little night outs it still didn't mean he didn't get bored. While Arthur was doing the job, he would always wait in the car. He was Arthur's security and the only way to get away. Still, it had only gone 20 minutes and he had already checked his guns twice, eaten a yoghurt and listen to every radio station that existed on this planet. So truthfully said Francis was bored.

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy watching Arthur acting like a prostitute, flirting shamelessly with men and making those hungry eyes of them scream after him in need. No, that was the part Francis actually loved about this whole ordeal. It was so different from Arthur's usual self.

Francis didn't even know when his hand had slipped inside his pants. Right now it only mattered how fast he was stroking himself and how Arthur was pushed against the wall. The man attacked Arthur's neck and he could see the small bottle of toxic being played between Arthur's fingers. Those long fingers stroking the man's back ready to kill him. But in Francis head those fingers were scratching the flesh out of his back, while that little mouth of his, which promised nights you would never forget for those who had been fooled, was said his name again and again. `__Francis….Francis..´__

He could see how Arthur drowned the toxic into the man's throat. Couple of seconds later the body of Mike Holm dropped dead on the street and Arthur kneeled down to pick his wallet. Arthur gave a last glimpse to the body before smirking and heading to the car. And, __oh shit, __he was walking to the car. But Francis was so close, he couldn't possibly stop anymore. He felt his climax coming close and…..

"Really frog? Wanking inside your car when we are on a mission. You really are a pervert."

/

****This was for soulglutton98 who wished for FrUk and the song is Toxic by Britney Spears or any cover version of the song. Every time I hear this song I start to think of criminals and agents (probably thanks to the Britney Spear music video).****

****I am the only one imagining France and England as the perfect criminal pair?****


	6. Russia x Canada

****Where The Streets Have No Name (U2)****

****Russia x Canada****

Canada looked at the destroyed buildings far behind him. The cold grey colour of the stones made him almost want to run right through them back to the other side of the globe. America always told him how the east was a hell full of commie zombies. Of course he didn't believe it (and he knew America didn't either) but right now he couldn't stop it from creeping in the back of his mind. All the people and soldiers were soundlessly screaming about the war that destroyed their life.

Canada felt how the people watched his every move. He was kind of sticking out among everybody with his fine army suit and clean atmosphere. Canada was going to meet "that commie bastard" Russia and give him a letter. Apparently America, with his childish behaviour, couldn't give it himself to Russia without starting a fight. So he had offered (forced by his boss) to deliver the letter.

After a while of wandering around the streets which names didn't make any sense, Canada finally found the building where Russia was supposed to be. At the reception the woman told him to get to floor 3, room 29 to find Mr. Braginski. Canada thanked her and headed towards the lift.

While the machine started to go upwards Canada started to panic. What was he going to say to Russia? They had never actually had a conversation. Sure, they had met at the meetings, but Russia's attention had been more on England and America than on him. Oh my god, what if Russia didn't remember who he was? Wouldn't be the first time that has happened…

The bling noise of the lift cuts Canada's thoughts. Yes, room 29 that was where he was going. After a turn in the corridor, he was in front of the room. This had really been the wrong decision, but no backing down now. He was just going to hand the letter and run right back to the forests of Canada.

He knocked on the door and waited. He didn't hear anything so he knocked again. After a while it started to seem like nobody was there. What now? It wasn't like he was going to wait for Russia for hours here. Maybe he could just quickly sneak in to leave the letter on the table. It wouldn't be such a big crime because no one would see it, right?

Canada silently tried the door handle which, to his luck, opened. He felt like one of England's spies that were on a top secret duty. Of course this feeling disappeared immediately when he saw what was inside.

The great country of Russia was sitting on the floor, head between his legs and…. crying. Thousands of papers, which looked like the they were filled with names. List of endless names. Canada was dumbstruck. Never in his life did he think he would see Russia crying. Then again, he had seen England and France both start to cry thanks to the pain and frustration of the war. Even he had cried over the loss of his men. For all the women who had lost a husband or a son. The graves on his land telling the stories of love that didn't exist in the war. Russia had been hurt a lot too during the war. His men had died the most on the field. But he had still seemed so strong, when all Canada has wanted to do was run away from the gas clouds. To be a kid again when death didn't cross your mind. Maybe that had been Russia's thought too in the battlefield.

Canada didn't even think of stopping when his feet took him closer to Russia. He sat next to him and put his arms around him. The big nation didn't fret away like Canada had imagined. Instead he clung onto him like Canada was his life-buoy. "It's going to be okay." The words floated in the air as Canada lips silently touched Russia's head. The letter Canada was supposed to give had been long forgotten.

/

****Hi everyone! Firstly, no I'm not dead. My laptop had some kind of virus, plus this thing is shit old. Good thing I'm getting a new one soon as my late birthday present. So the story should be back on track again.****

****Now for this chapter. The couple was request by melbyann98 and the song I used here was U2 ****- ****Where the streets have no name. This chapter became a little angsty. I also want to explain a couple of things so that nobody gets offended or anything. This chapter is about WWII and the beginning of the Cold War, if somebody didn't get it, and I hope nobody got the idea that Canada would have been coward in this war. It just that in my mind Canada hasn't really been in so many big wars compared to the world powers of that time, so it was quite new to him as an independent country. And the war was horrible to countries that had fought for a long time already (France, UK, Japan and so on). So Canada was really unprepared. ****


	7. Germany x N Italy

****Did it Hurt? NeverShoutNever****

****Germany x N. Italy****

When you asked somebody how to flirt with Germany the answers would always be confused looks and a lot of "I don't know's '". No one really knew how to be romantic around the stoic German. Even France, the country of love, was in a dead-end with him.

Of course there was this one exception, the sweet little Italy. He knew exactly which string to pull to make Germany blush like the reddest tomato on earth. And he used these tricks quite often even if it was hard to believe about a person like Italy.

His favourite one was to make Germany uncomfortable with few lines. Apparently Germany's weakness was cheesy pick-up lines. Sounds silly, but oh, how true it was. And to think that Italy had found it out by an accident.

First he thought it had only been a joke when Germany started to blush when Italy came late to a meeting giving the excuse that he had gotten lost in Germany's eyes. But then, when this kind of reactions starts to happen on regular, Italy started to understand. Of course he had to test if it really was that easy to flirt with Germany.

Jäi tähän

When no one noticed Italy would slide next to Germany in a bar and silently whisper in his ear "Did it hurt?" "What?" "When you fell down from heaven." "Uhmm…" The word loss and blushing really told Italy everything he needed to know. He was going to have so much fun.

For the couple of days Italy made sure to drop a pick up line here and there for Germany. Like in the cafeteria where he handed a cup of coffee to Germany with an added wink and "I bet you get a latte of dates". Or after meeting when Italy leaned close to the German, who was still working on some paperwork, and informed him with a smile that "I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes".

As fun as Italy did had, he started to notice that something was missing. His harmless flirt didn't get any reactions back to him. Sure, Germany was blushing but damn he wanted more. He had to bring this to the next level.

Germany was sitting on the park bench outside the conference house. Italy smiled to himself. He walked next to Germany. "Come stai?(__How you doin')__" Germany looked at Italy curiously. "Gut" Italy sat next to Germany and stared into his eyes. "Hai degli occhi belli. __(You have beautiful eyes)" __He got a smile back. "Se ti dicessi che hai un bel corpo, lo stringeresti sul mio? (__If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?)__" Now it was light laugh.

"Why are you suddenly… mmm how should I say it? Ja, throwing these lines at me?" Italy turned his gaze towards the pond that was on the other side of the road. Clicking his tongue he thought it would be best to be honest. "I just wanted to see that would I be able to flirt with you." Germanys smile faded away with those lines. "But that was not the only reason I had. "Italy quickly said. Now it was his turn to blush. "I… I wanted to see if this could lead into something else." Italy sighed deeply. "Tu sei una stella... La mia stella __(You are a star... My star)__"

He felt how Germany's lips were pressed to his. Closing his eyes Italy kissed back with everything he had. He was sure that God must been missing one of his angels. But Italy had no plans to give him back to heaven.

Okay here you go Germany x N. Italy to ****emy-chan the hybird. The song is Did it hurt by NeverShoutNever. This is actually the first time I have written Italy so I hope I didn't make him too OC. He is pretty much based on the image which my friend has. She doesn't think Italy is so naive and innocent that the series make him look like (I actually do agree with this). But I'm sorry if I failed horribly with him. Also I have no idea if I used feminine forms or not during the Italian dialects asI slacked off in my Italian lessons, so I'm sorry for butchering your language.****


	8. France x USA

****Timmy wears Prada ****

****by O.S.T****

****France x USA****

Click, clock, click, clock... The sounds of expensive boots were echoing through the halls. America walked in tune with the music that was blasting out of his headphones. The jacket hung off his shoulder, eyes hidden behind the dark sunglasses. Some might see this as a show off attitude, but what can you do when your fashiongame is just way ahead of everyone else.

When America smashed the doors of the conference room open and did a catwalk twirl, he had all the eyes on him. Ignoring the obviously irritated sigh that came from England's direction. After that, he walked to his seat with hips swinging from side to side, flashing the silver brand of his belt.

When he was finally seated (of course he didn't take the sunglasses off), the meeting continued and all the other nations focused their looks back to their topic. They just didn't have any new ways to react to this anymore. This thing had already turned into a weekly activity.

France watched with bemused eyes at the little chaos Mr. WorldPower had yet again brought to the fashion world. Really, who had guessed America could pull something like that off? Even if it was a horrendous disaster, in a way it was also beautiful. Or the owner of the clothes is beautiful and France was known for appreciating beauty. Still, there was something that little Amerique needed to be reminded about fashion.

When the meeting ended France walked up to America. The other nations tilted the more-than-your-salary-could-ever-afford-sunglasses down enough to look at the Frenchman. "Lovely walk you had there amour." France purred, his hands playing with the edge of Americas blouse. "Isn't always?" America answered back with a confident voice, not really caring about the smirk that formed on the Frenchman's face. "Oui, it sure is. But did you know that..." France's breath ghosted near the American's ear, making him lose his coolness. "... only bitches wear Prada."

****France x USA to Pen Name Is Invalid. Hope you like it. I actually had really fun writing these two. They are such a Hollywood couple, aren't they? And France has always been a Gucci person in my head (isn't Gucci owned by a French company nowadays? I'm not good with brands...). ****  
><strong><strong>Btw I'm not doing the request in order. I just go with flow.<strong>**


	9. Switzerland x Belarus

**Poker face (Blowsight cover)  
>Switzerland x Belarus<br>**  
>It was a secret Switzerland had tried to hide for years. His obsessions with dolls, it was a secret that he wanted to keep to the grave. It was all about the frilly dresses, porcelain faces, ice blue eyes and the perfect image of the beauty of a woman the dolls represented. But one day his world crashed down. The secret had become too much to bear.<p>

Everything had gone completely normal like every other day. He had woken up, eaten breakfast, done his morning training, went to meeting and then came the evening. Like every other evening he went to the shooting range. But today he wasn't the only one. He saw how Belarus was walking down the path near the shooting range. He looked how the blue dressed hugged her body and how the skirts softly rise in the beat of her walk. Something snapped in his head during that fateful evening.

No one questioned him when they couldn't find her. Why would they, he was neutral, harmless, after all. Russia had roared at everyone who could have even the smallest change to be the one to take her. The main suspect in his eyes had turned out to be America. During the week it seemed like the second Cold War had started. Switzerland held his neutrality in this one too.

Maybe things would be differently if Russia had known that there was room hidden deep down in the grounds of Zurich where Switzerland kept all his favorite dolls. To get in the room you had to walk in the forests and found a door that was camouflaged as a part of the mountain. In the room there where closets full of different sized dolls. They were everywhere you turned.

But it wasn't the lifeless creatures sitting on the shells that made this room so special. In the middle of the room was a huge glass box. In the box was a beautiful life-sized doll. She was sitting on a chair, tied so that she couldn't fall down, having gauze in front of her mouth. Looking perfect, beautiful, like a real doll should (even the tears didn't destroy the white make-up). She was truly Switzerland's favorite doll. And he always pretended that he didn't notice how the life started to vanish from the beautiful ice blue eyes.

**Switzerland x Belarus to LightCaelum. The song is Poker face (cover) by Blowsight. I had watched a doll movie before I started to write this so that probably explains the context. I just adore Belarus. She must be one of my favorite character in Hetalia by her looks. Such a pretty girl.**


	10. Germany x S Italy

**Scheiße**

**Germany x Romano**

Order, that was almost Germany's middle name. That was his trademark. Nothing was allowed to mess with his orders. Romano on the other hand was far from order. His house was out of order. And with the true Italian (Romano) spirit he always came late and didn't give a shit what Germany had to say to this. These two were clearly a mismatch. And how they had gotten pair up to make up ideas to increase the economic was still a mystery.

It was a full chaos from the beginning. Their ideas were very different. Their attitudes, culture, everything was so different. Also their languages were like from other planets.

"You know this could be so much easier if you could speak Italian. Then I wouldn't need to use this horrible excuse of language England has made." Germany sighed at Romano's tone. Couldn't this guy even try to be nice?

"You know maybe this could work if you would learn German instead." He expected an angry answer back. That's why he was completely thrown of his guard by what the Italian said. "I don't know any German, but I can try if you like." Was the guy quoting that pop song? Germany could feel how his face was heating up under the playful look of Romano.

"The fault with the German language is that I don't think I can express myself properly with it." Romano kept talking while slowly walking around Germany. "For example the word scheiße." Romano emphasized the sh-sound more than it was necessary. That shouldn't have made Germany feel so hot. "It just, you know, too simple." Romano said, stopped in front of the German and looked him up and down.

"Scheiße haven't you gotten excited by all this workload here. I know you like to work but seriously.." That was it. Germany had enough with that little thing turning his language into the new sex weapon on earth. He pulled the Italian close to himself and cut his rant with his mouth.

**Germany x Romano for Otterberries and Pen Name Is Invalid (though I don't think this is really fluff. If you don't like this I can write another one). The song is Scheiße by Lady Gaga.**

**I seriously got some problems with the Italian bros. I just feel like I can't write them at all… I need to have a study session of Italy right now.**


	11. Russia x China

**Fine China  
>Russia x China<strong>

The neon colored sign told that one of the many bars in Altai Republic was open. Inside Russia was watching how the pathetic excuse of human being tried to impress China. Idiot, he didn't even realize that the smile he got was out of politeness. Russia felt the need to show the brat that he was messing with something that wasn't his. But he didn't. Russia had changed, past were the blurry days when everything had to have his mark on them (and China would beat his ass if he would try to interview with his business).

After a couple of minutes China got free from the chat with the immature bastard. Smiling he sat next to Russia. "Cute boy, though I wonder how interested he would be if he knew that I'm over 4000 years old." Russia responded with a smile. He didn't mind the age. China looked as young as ever. Something so fine like him couldn't age.

Russia had gotten so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice how China had slipped his hand into his. It was calming and he couldn't stop smiling. Even after all these years he couldn't believe he had gotten something like China.

They sat in a concord silence. They were already past the phase were you just had to talk and talk. Words weren't really necessary anymore. They were just holding each other's hands and the slot machines were creating the background noises.

**Russia x China for atamagaokashii usage. The song was Fine China by Chris Brown. The first moment I saw the song's name I knew I was going to use in this. The song was just asking for it.**

**Altai Republic is a federal subject of Russia. It is situated in the very center of Asia, s****haring borders with China, Kazakhstan and Mongolian. Couple of years ago there was this rumor that Russia was going to build its own Las Vegas in Altai Republic. I'm not sure if they are still going to do that but for the sake of this story let's pretend they have already built it. **

**I'm also having my last test week that's why I haven't uploaded for a while. So my most humble apologies for this.**


	12. Russia x America

Nice Guys Finish Last

Russia x America

It was like another world. It was a dark, cold place with people who were made of steel. America liked to call it… the Sovietland (nowadays Ex-Sovietland). He had vowed to never step a foot into this land. But there were two problems. Firstly Sovietland was really, really big. It like covered almost every part of the earth. And secondly he was madly in love with "the king" of Sovietland.

Years of planning to win the king Russia's love had driven America in a corner. He needed help. Firstly he had thought he could ask one of the persons in Sovietland. But after getting hit too many times confusing the stan-nations names, he gave up on that idea (seriously how could he know that everyone was named stan there?).

So he turned towards the next best information giver he knew, France. Now France was the country of love (or he liked to call himself that, England would greatly disagree with this), so of course he should know the best way to get in Russia's pants.

France smirked. England looked bemused. America was awkward. He should never have asked France, he will never hear the end of this. "You have to understand his culture. After when you learn how seduction works in his country, can you start using these techniques. And that's how you get in someone's bed young grasshopper." France gave a wise look to him. "Ptff, don't listen to him America. He doesn't know what he is talking about. Russia doesn't differ from us. You just treat him like you would like to be treated." France turned to look at England with an angry face. "What are you talking about? Are implaying that I do not know about l'amour?" " I tell the truth to the boy! And for your information I think-"At this point America had found his happy place and ignored the fight that was starting in front of him.

America had thought about Frances advice and decided to go with it. There was just a little problem. As it was earlier mentioned Sovietland was big, big, big and thanks to certain happenings he wasn't so welcomed to step his foot into these lands (how long were they going to be upset about the name thing, jeez).

So Americas information on how this act of charming was done in the soviet way was very limited. And when we are talking about limited we mean a couple of spies whose information America is using. Apparently the men there are like demons. Cold, heartless, far from the image of the nice guys of America. So without further ado America started to change himself. He wasn't going to be the nice guy anymore. Oh no, welcome the new bad boy America. For now on if Russia felt cold he wasn't going to give him a coat. If he needed a seat America wasn't going to give his place for him. All of this was over.

Needless to say Russia didn't understand what was going on. And after a while he started to see this as hatred. Their relations started to get worse.

It took America fifty years to start to notice that something wasn't going right. He should have had Russia all over his lap by now. Instead Russia just seemed to go farther away from him. He didn't understand why? He did everything that guys did in Sovietland. Maybe he should try England's advice. It couldn't get any worse now could it?

America stood outside Russia's hotel room. He had a bought a rose from the gift shop downstairs. It was the last one left. He would have liked a give him a sunflower. Apparently he liked them (one of the stans had told this to him before they blocked him complete out of their lives).

The door opened and Russia started to smile when he saw the flower in Americas hand. Who knew that in the Sovietland people loved flowers over everything. Who knew that all he had to do to get Russia was to turn back into the nice guy he really was.

Russia x America to Rainheart101. The song isNice Guys Finish Last by Niga Higa. The timeline was somewhere during and after the Cold war. One of my friends (who is from Russia) told me that they have 24/7 flower shops and they just buy flowers for their loved ones for no reason at all. Even men can get flowers from women. Makes me think that Russia must really love flowers. Also the stan-thing is from one of my friends, who really can't remember where Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan and so on, are. So she just calls them stans. I'm picturing America to be little same with the names. My favourite thing about these two is to picturehow the rest of the Soviet nations views Russia's and America's relationship.


	13. Finland x England

**Finland x England**

**We don't need a cure**

**Warnings: strong language**

The chains kept slamming against his tights. He had almost gotten his beer thrown on him thanks to an asshole who couldn't watch where he was going. Other than that his mood was damn good.  
>England was jumping up and down with the music few meters away. His tight ripped jeans and smoky makeup gave an entirely different picture than what you got used in the meetings. Not that he wasn't looking a lot different too. Dressed in almost all black, neck decorated with a bandana that had slipped from his hair, Finland too, stood out of the official style.<p>

This was a tradition between these two. Had been for several years already. It started somewhere with Iron Maiden and Hanoi Rocks concerts. They met there a couple of times. And after realising how much they love that kind of music and how each summer the greatest bands would perform in their country they couldn't pass this opportunity.

This year they were on Finland's grounds. The summer air was just perfect. Warm but not too hot for mindless jumping and fist pumping the air.  
>Finland stared at England. They were different, he couldn't deny that. But there was a lot same between them. Maybe that's why England had no problem letting his facade go near him and just turn into a person who had no other plans this evening than getting drunk and listen to badass music with badass people. Shit, that's what he wanted to do too. That's the main reason why they had come here.<p>

Finland drowned his beer in a swift motion and headed towards England.  
>"Enjoying the party, are we?" England smirked in a state that was between good drunk and I will do crazy shit soon -drunk. "Couldn't let you have all the fun here, now could I?" Finland screamed over the loud music. "You certainly couldn't have." England answered back before drowning Finland in a deep kiss.<p>

The band changed on the state and the scream of "Are you ready to ROCK!" was echoing around. Bodies kept pushing them closer to their sloppy, dirty, amazing kiss. "Do you think there's something wrong with us, you know us being so old and all?" England asked breathlessly. "No, I think we're perfect. We don't need a cure." Finland smiled back while leaning towards another tongue fight.

**Finland and England for Dragon356. The song is We don't need a cure from a Swedish band named Hardcore Superstar. **

**These two would make the best friends (with benefits). Those two would so fan over their awesome bands and mutual love for Rock music.**

**Music festivals are like the thing during summer in Finland. We have a lot of them around that time (most of them being roc-festivals). Most of the nations being physically in their 20's so they would fit perfectly into the audience. **


	14. China x Liechtenstein

**Every time we touch**

**China x Liechtenstein**

It started when their hands accidently touched. At the moment when China politely apologised Liechtenstein just felt something change. Something took her mind in control. She started to grave for Chinas touch.

She needed to touch the older nation like she needed to breathe. He was like a work of art. All the wisdom he had, all that he had seen. She could never reach in the same level with him on that.

She didn't see China that often. They didn't have a lot of same meetings and usually Switzerland didn't want her to join the meetings, claiming that the world is a too crazy for her. No, the world was too interesting for her. Particularly in the world, China was interesting.

It wasn't like she had never met great powers before, it was just that nobody was like China. They didn't carry themself like he did. Nations like France, Portugal and Austria seemed like small children compared to a grown man like China.

She wasn't as innocent that Switzerland liked to think. She knew how things worked. And it seemed like cupid was on her side because the next meeting was arranged in Shanghai.

There was a rule that the nation hosting the meeting was also the one who got to leave last and lock the room. Switzerland had to go straight to meet his boss so Liechtenstein was left alone. So she was waiting on the hall. She couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. She had never done anything that was this radical. She knew stuff, she had heard things (mostly from Hungary and Belgium) and now she was going to experience it all herself.

China was locking the room before noticed Liechtenstein out of his eye corner.  
>"Good evening Liechtenstein. May I ask what you're still doing here so late?" China politely asked.<br>"I... I..." Get a grip of yourself " I forgot my gloves in the dining room and the door is locked."  
>"Well that needs to fixed now doesn't it?" China smiled back to her with a cheeky grin, playing with the keys in his hand. "Though you didn't need to wait for me this long. You could have easily come and asked me earlier."<br>"Oh, I didn't want to bother you."  
>China smiled again to her, Liechtenstein's brains melted. "You're always so polite. I really appreciate that."<p>

They reached the room and after they walked inside, Liechtenstein couldn't _remember_ where she had left the gloves. China just told her not to worry and they started to search them in the room. After a couple minutes of searching something that wasn't even in the room, Liechtenstein walked next to China. He was searching under the table. Liechtenstein jumped to sit on the table and coughed loudly. In a second China's head peeked under the table.

"Did you find the gloves?" He curiously asked.

Liechtenstein didn't answer. Instead she traced Chinas cheek with her fingers. The tingling that she got when touching China started immediately.

"Umm.. Are you feeling alright, Liechtenstein?"

Liechtenstein leaned forward towards Chinas lips. _This is it. _She pressed their lips together. Chinas eyes widen. Liechtensteins were closed. _This was it._

**China x Liechtenstein for ****Ayumi Kudou. The song was Every time we touch by Cascada.**


	15. USA x England

**Hero**

**USA x England**

He could still feel the rush. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins. England was in his strong grip and he sure as hell wasn't going to let go for a while.

England's hands were clenching his shirt. He had a bewildered, shocked look. The flames from the car nearby were making the dark streets of Chicago light up. He probably should go check if the unfortunate driver was alright. But it would be suicide to walk to the fire. And anyway you could hear the siren of the police and ambulance getting closer.

His fingers touched gently the Brits quivering lips. Funny, how after all they have been through it's the smaller things that can hurt them. Not the wars, not the revolutions but some idiot drunktard driving a Nissan Navara and almost running over them.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Good, just got a little scared."

"You scared? Well this is new." England teased with a slight smile, showing that the shock was starting to wear off.

"Yeah… Just the thought that something would have happened to you made me panick. Then again you seem to have that kind of an effect on me. " America stated sheepishly.

"Well I'm okay and it's all thanks to my own hero." America was grinning with full power after that comment. England smirked to him. "Enjoy the moment, this is a very rare situation and I can swear that I won't call you that ever again." Then he pulled America down for a kiss.

**Usuk ****Commodore Coolio** **to with the song Hero from the sexy Enrique Iglesias.**

**First I like to say I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I think you all have noticed this isn't really my strongest parts. But because I love guys I will try update quicker for now on (and because it's summer I don't have school to blame for my slow updates). **


	16. male Portugal x England

**My heart will go on ****(Brazilian Portuguese version)**

**Male!Portugal x England**

Portugal's pen moved elegantly over the paper creating grey lines here and there. England's eyes followed the skilful hands. Everything they touched seemed to turn in to art. Even he changes in the late of the night in the sheets thanks to those hands. He wanted so badly to touch him but the strict "Don't move" command from the last time he dared to tilt his head keeps him still.

Portugal looked at his handiwork. It still missed the final touches. He seriously should stop spending so much time on the eyes. But how could he when they were the most beautiful, showed the most emotion and when they were the ones that capitated him the most. Looking at his model he could see how he tried to look like he enjoyed himself, sitting there shirtless, letting the shore hug him and the sand, but his eyes betrayed him. The insecurity and boredom in the emerald orbs made him smile. Someone was a little anxious, then again aren't all the teenagers like that?

"I'm ready now."

"Oh? Can I see it?"

Portugal looked how England's eyes scanned the picture. The eyes gave every emotion away again.

"It looks beautiful. Just like you." Portugal whispered in to England's ear while he wrapped his jacket around him. England hummed back, not really believing him. "It's not even finished." "Não, it isn't but that's because other things spiked up my interests." Portugal mused, tracing kisses down England's neck. "And what might that be?" The pure innocence in the question made him chuckle. "I thought I would show you inside the house. You might not approve the act done under the public eye." The blush that went all the way down to the neck told him that his _interests_had been understood.

The rising morning sun reached its light towards England's sleeping form. Portugal had picked his pen again. He had to capture this. It was such a rare moment to catch the English nation with a peaceful poser. Then again maybe for them sleep was the only way to reach peace anymore. He looked at the lines on the paper. Shame he couldn't draw England's eyes. He really did love them, like he loved the owner of them.

He got up from the bed, careful not to wake England up. Near the window, under his desk was a chest. Portugal lifted it on the table and gave a glance to England's direction making sure that he was still sleeping. Opening the chest he looked at the papers inside it. He took a couple ones out and stared at them. One of them had saudade written in the corner. He smiled when he remembered how he had tried to teach the meaning of the word to England. The answer he had gotten from that was only lost eyes.

Hearing a mumble coming from the sheets he quickly shut the chest and hide it again. Now was not the time to get caught in that feeling. England was still here. They had still few days left before they had to be months away from each other, trying to keep up their prides, empires.

Still he wished England could understand the true power behind the word. It fitted them perfectly.

Saudade.

**So here we have male!Portugal x England for Mademoiselle Ceauxlbie. The song is My heart will go on (Brazilian Portuguese version) by Sandy Leah. **

**The Portuguese words were 'No' (I hope you all got that one) and Saudade, which actually can't be perfectly translated in to English. It's little bit like "to miss something" in English but not really. It's a feeling you get when you're longing for someone, or something, which you love and it's gone. Every site has a different translation of it, so I'm sorry if didn't get it fully right. If someone who speaks Portuguese as native would like to translate, go ahead.**

**Okay, firstly I'm so sorry that I made this pairing so late. It's just that I really love this couple and I had so many ideas and headcanons for these two– argh the feels! And I'm just so in love with the Portuguese language and the history and culture and also Portugal (and Brazil) itself, so I was scared that I would fuck him up…**

**The Portugal here is the guy with ponytail and scar from Himuruyas many sketches of Portugal (damn just choose one already!). He has become my favourite of them. Also in my mind Portugal is little bit melancholic (seeing this is how many Spanish and Brazilian people like to describe the Portuguese, also being quite an old nation and fado-music gives him that kind of good angst traits) but still has that Mediterranean attitude. But enough of my rambling or this A/N becomes more than too long. **


	17. America x Denmark

**America x Denmark**

**Aw Naw**

"I hope you know I have a meeting tomorrow?" Denmark tried to say with a serious tone but the large smile on his face was breaking the facade. "Yeah, yeah there is just one more bar I want to go with you." America informed as a respond. "Sure, but if I get yelled at, I don't hesitate to put the blame on you." "You know you could just say no and we could get straight back to the hotel." "Say no? Boy you're offering free beer. There are things a man can do and then there is free beer."

They entered one of America's favourite bars. Not that he didn't love all of his bars but there was always something special in the little southern place behind the reach of the sun's rays. The bartender smiled at him. "Ah, Alfred long times no see. Is it the usual?" "Hey, Jimmy! Naw, today something stronger. See my friend here is from Denmark. Gotta drink him under the table and show him that we can drink as hard here in The USA as in his little country." The bartender gave a laugh as he started to pour their drinks. "_Sure_ you can." Denmark said under his breath while following America to the table.

Many drinks later the Dane watched how the younger nation tried to keep his gaze straight and his posture up, but failing horribly at it. "We probably should head back to the hotel?" Denmark suggested while leaving out the "_When you still can remember where it is"_of the sentence_._"Not yet. I still –hick- still have to drink you under the table!" The loud but hardly understandable comment made the Dane laugh. "Boy, it was a failed attempt from the begging. And anyways you're drunk as a skunk right now, so I think it's our time leave." "No –hick- no, I'm not!" "Oh, you aren't?" "No, you're!" America got a laugh back as the tall Nordic got up from the table.

"Can you stand on your own?" "Of course I can. Just watch-" The American had stumbled down to the ground if the Nordic nation hadn't caught him in time. They started to make their way out of the almost empty bar. At the door America had turned around to wave goodbye to Jimmy. "Byeeeeeeee Jimmyyyyy, gonna mis youuu!" The bartender just laughed and gave sympathetic look to Denmark. Like that would help him right now.

Standing outside of the cool night air waiting for a taxi wouldn't have been so bad if Denmark wouldn't have a much stronger (meaning also much heavier) nation cling on to him. It seemed that the more the American drank the more touchy-feeling he became. Usually Denmark wouldn't have minded that but the boy was hugging him and giving drunken attempts to kiss his neck. Also America was blushing and looking at him with those big puppy eyes and Denmark wasn't sure if could hold himself any longer without jumping the boy.

The taxi finally came and after a time America had luckily remembered the name of the hotel so they could leave. As they were sitting in the back of the car, which was clearly too small for two grown men, America had duck his head into the neck of the Dane. A silent "I really like you, Denmark." was said. Now the only thing Denmark was hoping for was that the younger one didn't pass out before they were back at the hotel.

**America x Denmark for MindMaster. The song is Aw Naw from Chris Young (Omg my first attempt with a country song, I don't even know anything about country!).**

**I really enjoy writing nations having bar nights together (after all that is one of the oldest ways to discuss politics with someone). Also I think Denmark would have a much, much, better tolerance of alcohol, seeing how he is older and that at one point in the middle ages the only drink that was seen as good in Europe was beer and the amount of deaths thanks to these horrible drinking and eating habits (screw you water and vegetables, we want meat and beer) were too damn high! (shakes fist in the air) *note: mostly with the rich people, the poor people hadn't really money for fine fatty meats. Btw just so you get it strong=muscles=heavy meaning America= heavy. **


	18. fem! South Korea x America

**First Kiss**

**Fem!South Korea x America**

South Korea wasn't stupid. She knew she had a crush on America. Even though she had never felt this kind of feeling towards anyone else, she knew. And maybe that's a reason why she didn't know how to act with the feeling. She was pretty sure America hadn't noticed. She hoped he hadn't noticed, because. America was a world power; he met ten times more nations than she did. He lived near all the Southern American nation and she knew how attractive they were. So it was just stupid dream. It would be just horrible if America would find about her crush. That would only lead into embarrassing conversation about him turning her down and their friendship would just turn into an awkward bundle after that. So she was going to act like everything was normal when she was around him.

But lately it had become harder for her not to show those feelings. Now that she was playing a bigger part in the world economy, she was also invited more in the meetings. And it was in meetings like the G20 that her feelings were out of control. Everything was okay in the world meetings, she had a lot more distraction there but in the G20 meetings she was the youngest, making her quite invisible in everybody's eyes. Everybody's except America's. He always wanted hear her opinion. Always wanted to spend time with her. And it was things like these that made South Korea think that she actually could have a change.

Today was that kind of day. America had turned down a dinner with Brazil so that he could go play videogames with her. South Korea had felt giddy for the whole afternoon thanks to that. And that might also be the biggest reason why her character kept dying during their game session.

"What's with you today? Usually you kick my ass in this game."

"Nothing… I just feel a little spacey today." She laughed nervously back.

"No seriously, what's wrong? You have never acted like this before." She let her gaze fell on the floor. Oh great now she had made him worried. And now he was not going to let this go because America was like that. And then she would accidently confess and- as her mind kept working on this vicious circle of panic, America had moved closer to her.

"South, hey look at me." The silent command from America made something inside of her shudder. She had never heard him use that kind of tone. Lifting her eyes to meet his, South Korea started to blush. She watched how America's fingers traced her cheek. Looking at her with curious eyes, he asked the most embarrassing question anybody had ever asked her. "Have you ever been kissed?" K-kissed?! She felt how her whole face started to heat up with that word. "N-no…" She mumbled embarrassed. Sure she had gotten good night kisses from China when she was little but those didn't really count.

America smiled at her answer. "Well, would you let me have the honour of giving you your first kiss?" South Korea was sure she would have collapsed on the floor if America wouldn't be holding her.

She whispered a silent yes and then she could feel his lips on hers. It felt weird at first but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. She felt a little bit awkward not knowing what she really should be doing. She thinks back to all those Korean Dramas her people liked to make, and decides to act on them. She pushes a little bit forward on the kiss, putting her hands behind the other nation's neck. The groan that she gets back makes her feel more confident. And for the first time she is sure that she actually has got a change.

**America x fem!South Korea for TheHeroicAmerica. The song was a Korean song First Kiss by BJJ. Seriously look up the English lyrics to this song; it was like made for these two.**

**I actually like this pairing a lot. It's such a shame that people are always so busy with UsUk, RusUs and JapanUs (not that there is anything wrong with these pairings) that they totally forget South Korea and the amazing relationship he has with America. Also as Korea's physical age seems to be 15-16 making him a really young nation (which surprises me thanks to all the three kingdoms and other stuff in the Korean history which is very old but maybe we're doing the same thing that we're with Ancient Greece, who knows) and just in recent years turning into the technology wonderland that he is, I imagine him being a little lost in the big meetings with all the old pros.**


	19. England x Fem Austria

**I knew you were trouble**

**England x Fem!Austria**

Austria's eyes followed the couple walking on the other side of the road. She felt like screaming. She wanted to go and punch the asshole that had made her fall for him.

They were walking hand in hand and it felt like someone was craving her heart out. How could she still feel like this? Why couldn't she let him go?

It was her own fault she knew it. No one told her to fall for the wild boy who ruled the seas. She had been stupid trying to cage him, when he was obviously meant to roam freely. And that had been the thing that differed most with them. He was an adventurer; he wanted to seek the world and beyond. She was happy to stay in her own home, surrounded with the people she knew. Very cliché, now isn't?

The good girl from the next door and the troublemaker.

And she knew he would break her heart. He wasn't serious. To him it was just one night among the others, just another alliance, but to her it was more. The barbarian who was just to suppose help her win the war turned out to be everything she wanted. But she never voiced her thoughts.

It still crept in her mind sometimes. Would things be differently if she had told him? Could she be the one walking there with him? There were so many questions and feelings around her every time she even saw a glimpse of him. All the way from anger to shame.

But mostly she wanted to cry. Though she never would, not in front of him. It was a weakness, that's what she learned from him. Never show your feelings. Biting her quivering lip, she let the couple get out of her sight. She shouldn't hang on to old feelings anymore.

**England x Fem!Austria for mandababe. **

**Austria would probably see England as a troublemaker (maybe half of the world during the empire days) and would probably hold some kind of cold feelings towards him. And to open this thought a little more here is a very, very, small summary on their relationship.**

**Britain and Austria were allies during the War of the Austrian Succession. But this alliance didn't work for such a long time, because the Austrians didn't feel like Britain wasn't so committed on it. Also Austria had a feeling that the Britain was only interested in the alliance when it suited them and their goals. After that Austria and Britain saw how their paths were going on separate ways (in wars and other important stuff). Later they were allies again during the Napoleonic Wars but their relationship never grow back to as close that it had been on the beginning. Now a days they are okay with each other, acting like all the nations in Europe, pretending to be friends but finding everything the other does annoying. **


	20. Turkey x Greece

**Turkey x Greece **

**Hit me like a man **

**warning: strong language**

It wasn't love. An even if it was, neither of them would admit it. Turkey liked to call it hate with benefits (ignoring the crap France kept shoving down his throat about the thing line between love and hate). It was a nice combination of wanting to punch the Greek asshole back to the wormhole he crawled out from and at the same time fucking the guy down on the mattress, or couch, or table, well you get the idea.

It seemed to be an endless circle. Their hate, lust _(love). _Usually it started with a snarky comment and after that they were on it. It wasn't like Frances and England's arguments. They usually just bickered, but Turkey and Greece, they wanted to see blood. And as much Turkey didn't want to admit but he had to, the Greek man could fight. It was years of frustration that filled their punches and words. Giving them more power than there should be.

And after their fights, after they were covered in bruises, their lips always found each other. And suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed altogether. Turkey would start to pay attention on things he usually didn't give fuck about when he saw the other. He noticed how Greece easily mimicked the beauty of the statues of his god's even when there was blood trailing down his face. He noticed how Greece tasted. It never changed. It was always the same mix of the rusty taste of blood and the sweetness that seemed to follow Greece. And Turkey noticed how his own movements became softer. Like he suddenly didn't want to scar the other one. Even though he was the one beating the shit out him just a few seconds ago.

It almost felt like love making. And that didn't fit well with him. He didn't do love making with Greece because there was no love between them. And there never would be. And he kept thinking like this every single fucking time and he still ended up repeating his actions.

There really was a thin line between love and hate.

**Turkey x Greece for Guest (dunno who you are so… yeah..). The song is Hit me like a man** **The Pretty Reckless. Best line on the whole song is the 'I am strong, Love is evil, it's version of perversion that is only for the lucky people'.**

**Ah, Turkey one of my favourite characters, why are you so forgotten? Do people not notice how badass you are? And I have always imagined that Greece would have that perfect body that the sculptors during Classical period tried to achieve with their statues. **


	21. Japan x England

**Japan x England**

This is why he should never have opened his ports to the westerns. This is why he should have been isolated. It didn't matter that his leaders thought it would be a great idea to learn from the westerns but still keep the Asian culture. That this was the way how Japan would rise to world map.

They weren't the ones who had to deal with the countries. He had to.

It didn't usually bother him. Or at least he didn't show it. There were so many nations who came and went through his lands he had stopped caring. Before that one came.

He called himself England. He could remember how in the early days Netherlands had teased Portugal about someone whose name sounded a lot like England's. He had gotten curious about who they were talking about. That was the first moment he showed interest towards the westerns.

Apparently England was an island nation too, apparently he was overly polite and apparently he would sweep Japan of his feet. He would never forget the blond boy walking down his streets during spring. How his first words had been a praise of Japan's beauty. How he had fallen in love with the cherry trees and their flowers. Japan had promised that they would always bloom for him if he visited during the spring. England had smiled and promised that he would come every spring just get a glimpse of this wonder.

Japan would never forget how long the wait was to spring. How much there was time to him to spend alone with his thoughts only on England. How the cherry trees didn't look as beautiful when England wasn't there. How long the distance was from Japan to England. How England stopped showing up when Japans power grew in Asia. How he started to spend time with Germany. He was blonde too, he liked the cherry trees too but he wasn't England. But that didn't matter because Germany promised him more land. And the more land he got, the closer his borders would be to England. And then England wouldn't be so far away. That would be good. That would be great. Japan didn't like the distance.

The distance was killing Japan.

**Japan x England for xBluieLovex and the song is Distance Disturbs Me by Set It Off.**

**For some reason Japan became a little psychopathic in this. I seriously need to learn how to write a proper Japan… **

**Oh yeah, remember when I said I would update regularly? Yeaaaaaah let's forget that shall we. I'm quite busy with school and work right now (god do I hate my work…). Also I would like to focus more on the longer stories but we will see what happens. **

**Until the next update my little balloons. **


	22. South Italy x South Korea

**South Italy x South Korea**

**Just the girl**

South Korea's whole attention was on Romano. The Italian was screaming and cursing lines that would even make God cry. The other European nations around him just laughed. South Korea just stared.

This was so new. So different. He would never found China or Japan screaming like that. The Europeans acted so different. They were loud and sometimes even a little bit rude and arrogant. But that didn't make him stop blushing every time the Italian in front of him gave even a little glimpse towards him.

France, who had dragged him to this party claiming he needed to get a little more knowledge of Europe, had whispered in his ear that it was the Italian charm. How he had known that South Korea had been thinking of the Italian was a mystery to him.

And charm it had to be. South Korea remembers how Romano had knocked him out once in a meeting with a chair that was supposed to hit Spain. He had lost consciousness for a while. When he woke up the first thing that he saw was the beautiful Italian eyes. Unlike in his drama's he didn't get a kiss. But that was okay because Romano had been worried about him and that might be the moment he fell for the Italian.

As the night started to fall over, even the craziest nations were supporting the idea of getting back to the hotel. Somehow, against all the odds, South Korea ended up being the one who get to drag Romano back. Montenegro had dumped the Italian into his arms with a smirk and "He's nicer towards foreigners." South Korea was still quite sure France had something to do with this.

It had been mostly silent walk back from South Koreas part. Romano on the other hand had cursed everything and everyone, down had went his politicians, allies and his bother. South Korea just smiled. So different.

They reached the hotel room that Romano shared with his brother. South Korea's room was on the other side of the hotel, still he insisted to help the Italian. Romano was fumbling with the door keys and South Korea kept starring again. He had decided he didn't want anyone else. Romano was everything he was looking for. Now was the moment he had to act. Now was the time-

The Italian had turned around exactly at the moment when South Korea was about to take the leap of courage. "Grazie for helping me here and all that…"

"No problem, I'm happy to help."

"I guess you want your reward now? But I hope you won't mind if I enjoy it a little bit too?"

The Korean had no time to comprise what was happening, all he could feel was a pair of lips on his. He was pushed against the yellow walls of the corridor and he tasted sweetness of the rum the other one had been drinking just few minutes ago.

He felt the lips leave his. "Wanna come inside with me?" They whispered in his ears. South Korea was capable to nod even through his brain freeze. It was the Italian charm, it had to be.

**Give a big applause to the south-pair! South Korea x South Italy for bluerainbowrose with the song Just The Girl by The Click Five.**

**Have I mentioned how much I like South Korea? Ah, my first love, my first reason why I got into Hetalia. You never really forget the first ones, now do ya? **

**It's always fun to mix completely different cultures with each other. And it can't get any further than the Italian and The Korean culture. **

**But until the next update my little kimichis (see I have started to give you guys nicknames?)**


	23. Anti Belarus x Russia

**Anti Belarus x Russia**

**Statues**

The snow was silently falling on the streets of Minsk. Ice blue eyes followed the snowflakes silent dance. The white rose in her hands was slowly dying. Its petals were surrounding her lap. It fitted the picture: the white room, the white snow, the white flower and the white girl, pure as the first kiss the snow gave to the lake in the begging of winter, sitting there watching the outside world from the big glass window.

The room was decorated all for him. Russia liked white. Or so he said. He said it was what he liked about her. That it was different white than in his place, that it was more magical. Though now she doesn't know if that was just another silent lie. A white lie, that was what they had become.

It was 8th of December. Russia should be here. It was their day, kind of. The day they both signed the Commonwealth of Independent States. The day Russia was supposed to spend with her.

But he wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere anymore. Always too busy, always too much work. She had started to understand what was going on. He was avoiding her. He would stand like a statue near her. It hadn't always been like that. He used to laugh with her. Used to be alive around her.

And truth to be told she was tired. It felt like she was the only one trying anymore. She felt like she should just stop. And if by any chance he would want to act like the boy she used to know, then she could forgive him.

The rose which had waited for its receiver fell on the floor. The girl walked out of the room, the room that used to be white had turned dark when the sun gave its goodbye to the earth. The room was left to wait for the moon to turn it to ice blue colour for the night.

**Here you have the first anti-pairing, Russia x Belarus for AbigailJonesNY with the song Statues by Nina Nesbitt. I'm not sure if this was what you wanted, but I do hope I got it even a little bit right.**

**If you wonder what the Commonwealth of Independent States is, well this is how wiki informed me: it is a regional organisation whose participating countries are former Soviet Republics, formed during the breakup of the Soviet Union. It's quite comparable to Commonwealth of Nations and** **it's aimed at being more than a symbolic organization, nominally possessing coordinating powers in the realm of trade, finance, lawmaking, and security. **

**And there. Now let's hope that wiki doesn't lie to us, because when has that ever happened (do you feel the sarcasm)? If I did write anything wrong, please correct me. The trading of the for Soviet nations isn't really my strongest point. **

**To the next update little snowballs.**


	24. Anti America x England

**Afraid**

**Anti-****UsUk**

He knew they were not forever. He knew how nations worked. The weaker once smiled and acted so politely towards the stronger ones. And how did he know it was an act? Because the greater powers didn't act like that towards each other. They didn't act like that towards the weaker ones. And because that was exactly how England acted towards America.

He always tried so hard. Always tried to be polite, because he knew he had become easily replaceable. But sometimes his façade slipped. Sometimes he said what he really thought of America. He could always feel the look he got after those moments. The look that dared him to try to say that again.

It always felt like the whole world was mocking him. Like he couldn't get friends from Europe so he had to try to get all over the Atlantic to sell himself. And now when America's was getting tired of his bitch where should he go now? He wasn't paranoid. He hears them. He knows they are betting on India right now, saying that they have a special relationship too. They say that he will just hop from colony to colony before they all get tired of him. Selling his soul to the highest bidder.

America mocks him again. It hurts, but he won't fight. What's the point? So he just takes it. And when he is left lying on the bed, feeling empty and used, he just smiles. Because he's afraid that someday when he wakes up someone else has taken his place.

**Anti-UsUk for anon and the song is Afraid by The Neighbourhood. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for weeks. It just that school, work and my hobbies take all my time. And as usual the opinions that are said in this fic aren't my own****. **


	25. Canada x England

**Last Smoke Before The Snowstorm**

**Canada x England**

The wind blew the cold air straight into Canada's face. The winter was beginning. He shivered even though it wasn't as cold as in his place. Then again maybe the scenario that surrounded him was the cause of the shivering. It never stopped surprising him how beautiful England could be. They, England and him, had decided to spend a week in a cottage that was surrounded by the mist in the Highlands. It was much nicer than all the cities they had spent their time in.

Canada hears cursing behind him and turned around. England was obviously not happy about the fact that he had to come outside. The icy kiss of the morning air had made his cheeks glow with red. The two sizes too large jumper he had borrowed from Canada made him look smaller than what he actually was.

"Why the hell are you up here at this time of the day?" It was obvious. "To catch the sunrise." "But it is cold, can't you watch it from the inside?" Canada smiled. No matter how much ice was covering up England's heart, he knew that the other one always cared.

"You love me, right?" Canada's voice broke the silence.

"Yes."

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes…" He could hear how the other grew more suspicious.

"Then don't you want to spend more time around here?"

England didn't answer anything. He just walked next to him and reached to Canada's hand. They stood there watching the sun, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand.

**Canada x England for Moo0Royalty. The song is Last smoke before the snowstorm from Benjamin Francis Leftwich (it's a pretty song, go listen to it).**


	26. Rome x China

**Far Away**

**China x Rome **

He had reached to his hand with that stupidly charming smile of his. China hadn't even hesitated. He let the other one drag him out to the garden. He let him pull him close to his chest.

"Can I get this dance?"

China just smiled. He didn't stop the wandering hands. He didn't stop he kisses Rome sometimes planted on his neck. And he didn't comment on how Rome was wheezing. How his heart was beating too fast. How he could hear Rome's lungs trying to reach for more air.

The always smiling eyes turned to look deep into his. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you waiting. I'm not leaving you anymore. I hope you know that I really lo-" His sentence was cut by a coughing fit. There was blood. It didn't stop. China could only watch when the most powerful man he knew fell to the ground, dragging China with him.

Lying in the puddle of red, holding on to the coughing man, China felt his breath stopping too. "I forgive you. Just, please keep breathing. I won't let go of you." He whispered, even if he wanted to scream.

It was their last change for their last dance.

**China x Rome for Takahashi Naka. The song is Far Away by Nickelback. **


	27. England x America

Feels so Close

UKUS

"You're holding it wrong." England huffed from behind him. America wanted to scream. This was too fucking frustating. "The hell I am! You just don't how to teach me." He could feel England's glare burning holes in to his back, but he pretended that he didn't care. "I mean, why am I suppose to know how to use this, I will use the good ones. Not some piece of old shit like this." Of course he knew why he had to do this, but he was still allowed to complain. England had switched places and was now standing right in front of him, with those green eyes blazing with anger. Apparently complaining was bad, like reeeeally bad.

"Would you mind explaining me how the fucking hell are you going to protect yourself and your soldiers, if you can't even use a gun! You can't put your trust only on the new weapons. During battle you have to grab what is closest to you, it being new or old weapon doesn't matter." "But these are goddamn ancient."Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

"Come on you brat, let me walk you through this." England mumbled, while he wrapped his hands around Americas waist. America gulped nervously. He could feel England's breathe on his neck when they were standing this close. "Now raise the gun and aim it at the enemy." England spoke while his breath was tickling Americas nape. The boy tried to steady his hands and aim but the wandering hands on his waist were quite distracting. This wasn't really helping him. "Why are you so nervous? You have to be relaxed otherwise you will miss." England kept talking while his hands started to open up Americas belt. America gasped when he felt the hands starting to massage him. It sure as hell become ten times more harder to aim with these old excuses for guns. England laughed and whispered into his ear"Oh come on boy shoot" before his teeth bit down on America's neck and America pulled the trigger.

**England x USA for Ellonymous with the song Feel so Close by Calvin Harris. I hope you like this. **

**I'm sorry I haven't written for a long time. I just have been so into SnK right now that Hetalia got pushed in the corner for a little time, but hopefully it won't happen again**


	28. Canada x Greenland

Canada x Greenland

Ice cold is a term usually used to describe people who seem emotionless and distant from others. It was also a term Greenland was very used to hear. "You should go out more, you know meet people. Stop being so ice cold towards others. Soon you will end up like Norway. Now that's a stuck-"Denmark was choked by Norway and Greenland's moment of attention was gone.

It wasn't her fault. The countries represented their lands and their people. Her people were quiet and her lands cold. So naturally she couldn't be as bubbly as Spain. She hadn't the enthusiasm of the young nations like South Korea. And sometimes she felt like she was alone. Like the coldness was getting stronger.

It took her little time before she noticed him. He was sitting alone, outshined by his brother's energy. It made her feel sad how such a young spirit was acting like her, an old nation. So she went to him and sat next to him. The poor boy looked so confused. Somebody had noticed him? Greenland had been surprised when the young nation knew who she was. And that's how it started.

They kept talking, even seeing each other after the meetings. They had so much in common, they could be so free with each other. It didn't matter that sometimes they just sat there, silent for hours. As long as they saw each other smile, it was alright. And if they were going to be ice cold they could be that together.

**Canada x Greenland for BakuganDeathNoteFan123 with the song Wooden Girl Thousand Year Wiegenlied by Hatsune Miku feat. Yowane Haku. **

**The reason I wrote Greenland as an old nation is because it was first settled by some tribes in the 100-400 centuries. I think she would be quite used to being alone seeing how there has been times when she has lived without any people and how throughout her history there have been people coming and going. I feel like just wrote her as Elsa, shouldn't write anything after watching Frozen… **


	29. USA x Austria

**Austria x Usa**

**Gentlemen are not nice**

He was glamorous. Dark hair, jet black suit, smooth voice and even a cute little mole. A total charmer. A nice extra on his arms. But every cake is beautiful from the outside, right?

See here is the problem, America had a quite short attention keeper and sadly it affected his relationships too. Austria was nice (and god was he good looking) and a real gentleman. But he also wasn't really the best match for America's hyper nature. Always playing that piano of his. America understood that the other one just loved his piano (sometimes even too much). But when America suggested including their fun from the bed on the piano, so that precious thing wouldn't feel left out, and Austria only looked offended that America could even think about doign such a wild acts on a holy thing, America started to questioning this relationship (seriously piano over sex, maybe he was just getting jealous of that thing).

He started to spend more time out, and that's when the first clash happened. Apparently America wasn't showing enough devotion on their relationship (takes one to know one). It was breaking Austria's heart when America spend his evenings in bars chatting with strangers. But wasn't he worth the heart break? And then there was that time he forgot Austria's name (okay it wasn't his fault that Australia and Austria are so alike). Then there was all the comments on how messy he was and how it wasn't polite to talk so loud, to eat so much food and basically anything but breathing wasn't allowed.

Oh, America might not be know for his perfect relationship records, but something that he sadly has learnt is that gentleman are not nice.

**Hello, once again! It has been a long time hasn't it. I'm so updating quick enough these stories. I know I'm horrible person, you're allowed to be angry at me. **

**But anyways here's Austria x USA for Quest and QueenEster with song Gentlemen are not nice by Emilie Autumn.**

**These two would be like the most dysfunctional couple ever, USA being all hyper and well USA and Austria being all proper and elegant.**


	30. Russia x America 2

Baby's a Red

by House of Heroes

Russia x USA

**warning: use of human names**

Alfred F Jones was the perfect image of an American citizen. He was a social studies teacher in the local High School. He had served his youth days in Korea and been an excellent soldier. He was the one who always sang loud and proudly the Star-Spangled Banner and hold the Old Glory high up to the skies. And now in the crucial times when communism was trying to creep its way to land of the free, men like Alfred were more needed than ever. His work as a guide to young people was important. They needed to know the dangers of the Red Army.

And maybe it was because of this that he was being tested in the most cruel way.

It was two months ago when his hell started. He had gotten home from work all bubbly and happy like he always was after working with the future minds of the states, when he saw the huge trucks in the yard of the opposite house from his. There was a new family moving in. Excitement was rushing through him. He had longed for new neighbours awhile now (all the others were a little... peculiar).

Like the good neighbour he was, Alfred made his way down the road next day with a gift basket. He knocked on the door and waited. He had practice the welcoming speech the whole evening yesterday. The whole thing of community meetings would be hard to explain but he was- The door was suddenly opened and he was greeted by a cold eyed girl. Alfred couldn't shake off the unwelcoming feeling that was coming off the girl. But as a man of the land of the brave he didn't let this scare him.

"Hello miss, I am your new neighbour Mr Jones from across the road and it's a pleasure to meet. Do you think it would be a possibility for me to meet the man of the house?" The girl kept staring at him. Alfred felt his smile starting to falter a little bit under the stare. And suddenly the door was slammed shut. Alfred stared dumbfounded at the wooden surface. What in the heavens just happened? But he didn't have to wonder for a long time because as suddenly the door had been shut, it opened again.

Alfred felt how his lungs stopped working because of the sight he saw. A man, no an angel, with hair and skin as fair as the newly fallen snow. Purple eyes looked curiously at him and the speech he had prepared had run somewhere far far away. Alfred gulped nervously. This is not going at all like he had planned. He had to to collect himself before it was too late. Such an American beauty inrfont of him couldn't distract him this much. And the beauty said the words that crushed his world.

"Ah hello, you must before new neihbour, da? Nice to meet you, my name is Ivan Braginisky and ..." Alfred's brain just stopped at that point. Russian. The accent was Russian. His baby was a red. Hammer and sickle and all that. And the worst part was that he might have fallen for his little red.

**Look who rose from the dead! I know, I have been horrible for not updating... I really don't have any good excuses. I just got lazy. Well anyways Russia x USA for HetaliaFan. I actually really enjoyed writting this. Maybe I will turn this into a longer fic someday.**


End file.
